


Flame princess kill mineta

by soic



Category: Adventure Time, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soic/pseuds/soic





	Flame princess kill mineta

Flame princess kidnap mineta and proceed to burn mineta body tied up to a chair while mineta scream in agony being burned alive flame princess let out an evil laugh watching mineta body burn after mineta body finished being burned alive mineta finally was bunred to death flame princess let the warehouse while mineta body was laying dead


End file.
